Cobarde de Nacimiento
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: Se han preguntado ¿que pasaria si la relacion de Ren y Kyoko terminara por estar ella muy ocupada? ¿Que sentimientos la embargarian? ¿Que haria? Idea tomada de la cancion "Ama no Jaku" de Gumi Megpoid


Hola aqui Satine reportandose!

Bueno antes que nada este no es como todos los one shot que hago, es diferente

Ahora si antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! no es mio es obra de Nakamura - sensei :D

* * *

Aquí estoy otra vez…

Esto es grave…

¿Lo recordaras?...

No es que esté pensando todo el tiempo en lo que fuimos y que pudo seguir siendo…

Otra vez estoy llorando, pero no lo puedo evitar… de verdad no dejan de caer mis lagrimas a borbotones…

Este papel que aprieto en mis manos, es el causante de revivir esos recuerdos…

Ese día me dijiste que me amabas, yo estaba realmente impactada, que tu, mi mentor me dijera sus sentimientos de esa manera… de verdad estaba impactada.

Sin duda, los acepte… y debido a eso logre graduarme de la Sección Love Me!, fuimos muy felices, realmente felices… al principio…

Con el tiempo mi fama se hacía grande y mi tiempo para pasar contigo se hacía más pequeño, llegaba a pasar un mes sin verte.

Despues de un tiempo, tú me dijiste que era mejor romper… que estábamos muy ocupados con nuestro trabajo y no tenia caso continuar… ¿Cuánto tiempo teníamos de relación? Ah… si, dos años…

Solo asentí y me di la media vuelta, mi teléfono sonaba… cuando colgué, ya no estabas…

Entonces me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba…

Trabaje mucho y muy arduo, todo ese tiempo de separación me hizo entender que realmente deseaba estar contigo… hoy te lo diría, me estaba arreglando y decidí prender la televisión…

- _Chicas lamento decirles que el Actor No. 1 de Japón Tsuruga Ren ya no está disponible… se ha confirmado de boca de él mismo que tiene una relación con…_

Me quede totalmente en shock… justo hoy te iba a decir mis sentimientos y lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado, que eres al único que amo, pero tu continuas sin mi ¿desde cuándo te rendiste conmigo?

Ah… estoy llorando… dime ¿Qué hare con mis sentimientos y este amor?

Han pasado unos meses, te he visto en LME me sonreíste y atendiste tu teléfono que empezaba a sonar, por la respuesta que diste me di cuenta que se trataba de ella… la que amas.

Me alejo no quiero oírte decirle que cosas que quiero para mí a ella, entonces la veo de frente con una amplia sonrisa con el teléfono en sus manos, hipócritamente sonreí lo más normal que mi actuación me dio.

Sabes… es una linda persona, me devolvió una sonrisa cálida a cambio de la sonrisa falsa que le di…

Me siento fatal… ¿cuando me volví así?… tal vez eso hizo que te alejaras de mi…

Todos los días pienso una razón por la cual te hayas alejado de mí, pero sabia la respuesta desde mucho antes… yo te aleje con mi indiferencia y el ignorarte, te hartaste de suplicar un momento conmigo… si hubiese sido al revés yo también me hubiese ido…

Lamento el haber sido una idiota…

¿Qué hora es?

Tal vez… si yo lo impido… ¡debo apresurarme!

Tome mi abrigo y salí corriendo, después de todo no estaba lejos de donde estaba.

Este papel arrugado en mi mano de tanto apretarlo, me lo diste hace una semana… es la invitación a tu boda.

Estoy frente a la capilla, llego 30 minutos tarde, llego y entonces te vi… tomándola de las manos frente al altar, se ven felices.

Volteaste a verme pues llegue tarde, me sonreíste y yo… me quede como tonta y simplemente te devolví la sonrisa…

Soy una cobarde…

Termino la ceremonia… ya se han ido, aquí comienza su verdadera historia juntos…

Todos se han ido, yo me quedo ahí, pero ha empezado a llover, mejor será irme… ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Aquí estoy sola nuevamente… enciendo la televisión, entonces resonó esa estúpida canción…

_¿Tu quieres saber lo que por un tiempo eh estado pensando yo en ti?_  
_Si puedo ser tu amiga otra vez no pediré ya nada mas_  
_Si a ti esto no te importa a mí tampoco me importara mas_  
_Soy una mentirosa y esto es una canción de amor, sobre ti_

_A pesar de esta lluvia, hubo un buen clima el día de hoy._  
_Estaba yo aburrida y me dispuse a disfrutar_  
_Y ni siquiera eh pensado en ti en todo este día._  
_Pero a decir verdad podría haber pensado solo un poco..._

_Mi cabeza da vueltas como un carrusel,_  
_parece que se desplomara_

_Me diste tanto amor que se empieza a escapar_  
_En el lugar, debería, tirar algo así_  
_Un objeto que es, prescindible y se agota_  
_No me es necesario._

_¿Tú quieres saber lo que por un tiempo eh estado pensando yo de ti?_  
_Ni siquiera eh observado esas palabras invisibles_  
_Cuando hay algo que no entiendo, me vuelvo loca_  
_Si el sentimiento suspendido, es bello o malo, aun no lo se_

_No puedo encontrar algún lugar para desecharlo, así que debo_  
_Esperar hasta que pueda ordenar estas palabras._

_¿Qué hay de malo en esperar aquí?_  
_Tú sigues avanzando y yo me detengo._  
_¿Como puedo disminuir la distancia que hay?_  
_Como yo no puedo ser honesta con mis palabras_  
_Soy una cobarde y siempre he sido así_

_Mi amor por ti parece escapar_  
_¿A quien debo darle las sobras?_  
_Ya sabes que no puedo encontrar a nadie mas ¿A quien debería dárselo?_

_Así que aquí seguiré esperando_

Ah… otra vez estoy llorando…

* * *

Bueno ahora si es todo por hoy, como se daran cuenta tengo desordenes emocionales el dia de hoy ._.

Pero queria dar otra perspectiva, ya saben a veces no todo es color de rosa (te odio rosado *-*9 )

Gracias por leer...

Si tienen alguna dua, pregunta, comentario, sugerencia, golpe atornillador, cachetada, chocolates pueden dejarmelos en un hermoso review!

Nos leemos pronto o/


End file.
